


The Noob

by Important_Words



Series: Beans & Leaves [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, I am too lazy to list all the characters, M/M, Multi, Other, Subject to me adding other fandoms, this is not serious at all, will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Important_Words/pseuds/Important_Words
Summary: This is a test post to see if I am doing this right.  Young Tony Stark has to find normal job.





	The Noob

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in over a year. The muse had run away. Tony Stark has other ideas, I just hope it works. Anything is better than the blank screen I have stared at most nights.

Tony's been thrown out again. With nothing but his ID and the clothes on his back. Howard's had enough of his shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure how to store the little parts into one big part. I am not Tony and not good a putting things in the right order so they show up all pretty on a screen. I am going to add fandoms to this but I will try to keep it in a separate series. The first series will just be Avengers related. Since this is AU most of the events in the movies have not happened. If you want to see a character in this please leave a comment or a message. I don't mind adding characters to this if it gets me to write more.


End file.
